1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly to liquid crystal display devices with a touch panel function incorporated in a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display devices, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, on which a pixel electrode, thin-film transistors (TFTs), and other elements are formed in a matrix format, and a counter substrate are arranged with liquid crystals sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. A transmittance of the light, as passed through the liquid crystal molecules, is controlled on a pixel-by-pixel basis to form an image. Since liquid crystal display devices are flat and lightweight, they are expanding their applications in various fields.
Liquid crystal display devices that employ a new touch panel scheme as an input method, are increasing in recent years. Traditionally, a type in which a liquid crystal display panel and a touch panel are fabricated separately and the touch panel is mounted on the counter substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, has been used as a conventional touch panel scheme. JP-2011-543223-A describes a configuration employing a transparent organic resin to protect metallic wiring for a touch panel.